


the scar & the wolf

by levanderson



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Torture, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, Feels, LGBTQ Character, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Other, PTSD, The Last of Us Universe, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Violence, WLF, Zombie Apocalypse, abby is older sister of the year, abby tries to understand feelings, lev goes through some shit, lots of swearing, lowkey angst, ragtag group of misfits, seraphites, set after santa barbara, the last of us part ii, tlou ii SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levanderson/pseuds/levanderson
Summary: after escaping from the rattlers and that /girl./ lev and abby must travel to find a place to call home and people to join, the fireflies. little did they know, the journey would be long and full of unexpected encounters.spoilers for tlou i & iitw // violence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	the scar & the wolf

about two months after the rattlers

to be completely honest, abby almost wasn’t surprised when they found the building on catalina island was abandoned. though, she definitely was surprised to find that it wasn’t hastily abandoned.

the place showed signs of bustling life, animal stalls, crops, rows and rows of bunks and equipment. telltale signs of life just recently, small little drawings from children plastered onto walls. candles laying around, the generator picked apart and the gas missing.

abby knew they had picked up and moved, from the lack of bodies and neat and orderly piles of discarded items.

lev sighs softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “we missed them...” he says softly.

abby looks over at him, he was standing in the doorway, despite her telling him to wait outside and watch for infected.

he had gained a bit more weight the past month or so, he had been much worse off than her but had bounced back quickly. his age playing a huge factor in it. his hair had grown out a bit more, but he often complained, tired of how hot it is and the hassle to take care of it. he now wore a cutoff tank top and some cargo shorts, it was far too hot to continue with his other clothes. the skin on his shoulders and arms were burned like abbys from being strung up out in the burning hot sun for multiple days in a row. 

abby shakes her head, shoulder length, sandy hair falling into her face slightly. “seems like we /just/ missed them... they’re probably moving base. we’re getting closer, bud.” she traces her fingers over the firefly symbol that had been burned into one of the bunks.

lev wanders over to one of the bunks, opening the bedside table and pulling out a few polaroids and flipping through them, “they seemed to live... comfortably.”

abby walks over, gently taking them from the younger boy. 

the first picture was of a few teenagers, one was a tall girl with long black, curly hair and a crooked smile, the other a kind looking boy holding up a peace sign while he flashed a bright smile at the camera. the background showed the once bustling community, people everywhere, working and just standing around and talking.

the next picture was of the same girl, holding up her firefly pendant with a hyper smile. it was as far too small to read but abby could sense her excitement. she was likely just named a soldier when the picture was taken. 

the third picture was of the first girl again, holding a little girl with curly pigtails and a mischievous grin. a large german shepard sat in the background, watching the two.

abby almost smiles, their lives seem so... normal. they seemed so happy and full of life, unaware of the hardships of the world yet. she wishes she could go back to that time.

she also wished lev, who had become her most trusted companion, could be a carefree kid. not constantly plagued by his trauma and the horrors he had seen.

she glanced over to find him rolling a soccer ball around, kicking it absentmindedly. before looking up at abby expectantly. 

“ever play soccer, kid?” she tucks the pictures away in her backpack, walking over to the younger with a sly smile.

“nope.” he pops the ‘p’ (something that abby had picked up from owen, and then the younger picked it up from her) 

she quickly steals the ball from him, smirking at his confused expression. “guess i should teach you then, huh?”

he catches on quickly, “oh, you’re on!” he grins brightly as abby moves quickly, kicking the ball as she moved.

he was quick, though.

he ducks under her arms, stealing the ball quickly from her. “so how do you play then?”

abby stands there for a moment, “that wall over there...” she points at the opposite wall. “it’s my goal. i hit that, i win. you hit the other wall, your goal,” she points behind her. “you win.”

lev nods, “easy enough.” 

from then on, it’s a serious game. both exerting themselves to outmaneuver the other. abby was big and knew the game much better than the younger, but despite that lev scored the goal first. using his quickness and agility to move past the older.

abby is doubled over, her hands on her knees. “okay, okay... i surrender.” she leans back, falling onto her back with a breathless laugh.

lev then stands over her sweating slightly but grinning from ear to ear, reminding her of the time they had fallen off the bridge into that pool and she had laid on the ground for a good few minutes, while lev just... stood over her.

he was definitely different now, well, they both were.

lev has become even more fearless after that fateful night on seraphite island. he seemed to have aged multiple years in just that one night. far too many traumatic experiences for someone so young. 

abby was different too, she still had nightmares about the aquarium and yaras death, and even the death of him. she had learned to let go, though, her need for revenge was gone. she was more so focused on lev, and getting him to safety.

lev offers her a hand, which she takes as he helps hoist her up. he couldn’t really lift her, since she had built most of her muscle back up, but she liked to make him think he could.

lev looked up at her with a satisfied smile. “i win.” he says simply.

abby sighs and rolls her eyes half heartedly. “yeah, yeah... you’re cooler than me and all that.” he looks satisfied and drops the ball, kicking it over into a corner. 

abby then wanders over to the radio set on the desk, she carefully turns the dials as lev sorts through the papers on the desk. 

abby sighs, knowing it wasn’t going to work due to the generator being shut off, but lev offers her a paper. it was blank but, abby knew the fireflies enough by now. she help up the paper to the window, squinting her eyes slightly.

lev looks confused, “what are you-“ “shhh.”

abby concentrates, finally is able to pick out the light writing on the paper.

“dear any of those in search of fireflies,

we have moved base. austin, texas. capitol building

remember, when you’re lost in the darkness...

look for the light. join the fireflies.” 

abby sighs, shaking her head softly. “well, damn...”

lev squints, still confused. “what are you seeing that i’m not?”

she laughs softly, handing him the paper and teaching him how to hold it. his eyes widen in wonder once he finally sees it. 

“capital building in austin, texas...” 

abby leans back against the table, crossing her arms. “written in invisible ink... these fuckers are good.” lev nods, carefully folding up the paper and pulling their map out of his backpack, spreading it out on the table and grabbing a pencil from a nearby desk.

he carefully marks it. “that’s... far away...” he says softly.

abby sighs, “yeah it definitely is, but i think we can do it if we really put out minds too it... yknow? we’ve traveled so much already, what's a little more?” lev shrugs softly, “as long as we go together. we’ll make it fine.” abby can’t help but smile fondly, ruffling his hair. “thats the spirit, kid.” he gives a small smile as he folds the map back up and stuffs it into his pocket. “we leave tomorrow then.” he says quietly.

“yup, tomorrow…”

**Author's Note:**

> UHM HIIII
> 
> this is finally getting out into the world, and im so excited :DD i hope yall can enjoy this short little introductory chaper <3
> 
> twitter: @lev_luvbot / @levanderson


End file.
